Meeting James
by bigtimeschmidt
Summary: Highschool life, before and after I met James maslow.  Request from my friend  : Rate and Comment?  :


"I don't want to be here anymore. I hate New York. I hate this weather. The guys in our school are all ugly as fuck. I just want to move to California with a nice guy and get married on the beach" I said, eating my Nutella covered crackers.  
>"I know, you tell us all the time" Katie and Milena said at the same time, laughing, and causing me to laugh. "Don't worry, you'll find someone. And look for colleges in Cali. Maybe you can go to college there and meet your dream guy" Milena said, looking up from her italian homework.<br>"Yeah..I'll look for some when I go home." I laughed and threw my garbage out.  
>On my way back, I heard this girl talking about a new group of guys, and how they were drop dead gorgeous.<br>"Oh my god, this new guy in my spanish class.." This girl Nicole went on,talking about some new guy. I hated Nicole but I sat down and kept listening to her conversation because I was interested.  
>"He's so hot. He has brown hair and hazel eyes,and is tall, so my head can rest on his chest. Oh my god I cant even explain how gorgeous he is..and he has friends..who are also drop dead gorgeous too."<br>I stopped listening and began to think about this guy. What was his name? Would I have any classes with him? What kind of girls is he into?  
>"Renee..do you have an extra water bottle? I'm dying of thirst and I don't have money to buy one" Katie asked me, laughing a bit when I jumped from her voice.<br>"Wh- Oh yeah..sure" I laughed, handing her a water bottle. "Please don't drink that like you did when you mimicked Chase" Milena said, causing us all to laugh.  
>"Oh trust me. I will never do that again." Katie laughed.<br>We sat there talking, and before we knew it the bell rang, causing us all to stand up and go our separate ways.  
>"See you guys in History?" I asked, as we walked down the hall.<br>"Oh yeah, DiDomenico better be ready for today. I got a great joke to tell him..see you guys then" Katie laughed, and walked into her spanish class.  
>"Well..it looks like we're going to have an interesting History class" Milena laughed, as we turned down the hall and walked down the science wing. "It's always an interesting class with us in it..I don't know how DiDomeico does it." I laughed and walked to my classroom.<br>"I'll see you later. Good Luck on your test!" Milena hugged me and walked down the hall to her English class.  
>Shit! I had a test today and I didn't study at all. This should be interesting.<br>Throughout the whole test, I couldn't stop thinking about this guy. I had to meet him. He sounded like my dream guy, by his looks. If he lived in California, I would have to marry him.  
>"Time to hand in your test" The teacher spoke, causing me to jump.<br>"Well I totally failed that test." I said, walking into history with Katie. Milena was always late from English, so we took our usual seats.  
>"HEY MR.D!" Katie said, causing me to laugh a bit.<br>"Hey katie, Renee. How's your day." He said, turning around at his desk.  
>"Pretty good..Was Stalin Russian?" Katie said, laughing a bit.<br>"Well.." He began to explain something when Katie cut him off "You can't be Stalin and Russin' at the same time" Katie said, hysterically laughing, causing me and Mr. D to laugh too "I did not see that one coming" He laughed, and stood up to walk outside like usual.  
>"HEYY GIRLL!" I shouted when I saw Milena walk through the doors.<br>"OH MY GOD GUYS" She ran over to us and was practically shaking.  
>"What the hell is your problem?" Katie asked, and I nodded.<br>"Renee..I think your dream guy is standing outside.." She said. I just stared at her.  
>"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said a little louder than i expected.<br>"Woah language Renee!" Rob said looking in our direction and shaking his head.  
>"Oh shut up Rob" Katie said to him, making herself laugh.<br>"Milena tell me! Is he in your class?" I asked, dying to know more about him.  
>"No but he was talking to Mr. D" Milena said, pulling her notebook out and taking out last nights homework.<br>I threw my bag on the floor and did the same, and Katie already had her homework out and was drawing hearts in her notebook and looked over to us.  
>"Is he in our class?" She asked.<br>"I don't know..He looks so much older than us" Milena said.  
>I threw my feet up on the chair in front of me, since no one sits there and looked over at Milena.<br>"So he looks like the guy I've been telling you about?" I smiled a bit "Yeah" She said, and Mr. D walked in. I looked over to him, eager to see the guy following him in. But he wasn't there.  
>"Okay guys, I would like you all to know that there is a new student. His name is James Maslow. Please be nice to him when he comes in." He said, walking to the smart board and turned it on.<br>I looked over at Katie, and she was looking at the door with a huge smile on her face. and nodded in that direction.  
>When I turned around my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I saw. Katie and Milena were whispering something but i couldn't focus on it. This guy, his name was James apparently, was Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Words couldn't even explain how I felt about him.<br>"Oh hey James!" Mr. D said, giving James a pat on the back "Uh hey" He said back. Aw he was shy..Oh my god, hes so adorable "You can take a seat right in front of Renee. Renee take your feet off the seat" Mr.D said, and Katie laughed a bit.  
>I shot her a glance, and sat up, fixing my hair and shirt a bit.<br>James sat down and then turned around to us,  
>"Hey Im James." He smiled. OH MY GOD his smile was to die for.<br>"Im Katie" Katie smiled and looked over to me.  
>"Thats Renee..and Milena" Katie pointed to Milena and I. I honestly couldn't speak. If i did, i'd probably sound like a idiot, i'd have to thank katie later.<br>"Thats a really pretty name Renee, Nice to meet you guys" He smiled again before turning around.  
>I looked over to Katie and she just stared at him and began writing something down and Mr. D turned the lights off and began a powerpoint.<br>Katie passed me a note and i tried not to laugh when i read it.  
>k: so are whens the wedding Mrs. Maslow I shook my head, smiling and wrote back r: I need to get to know him first, smart one.<br>k: don't worry, i'll have you guys dating in 2 weeks the max.  
>I passed the note to Milena and she smiled.<br>m: oh yeah, you two are going to get married. He's your dream guy Renee. and I'll help katie :D I shook my head and threw the note in my bag, and tried to focus on history, but I kept getting distracted by James.  
>The period ended and we all threw our stuff in our bags and stood up.<br>"So I was wondering..If maybe you guys would wanna hang out one day after school?" James asked, smiling a bit.  
>"Sure!" I smiled.<br>"You guys can meet my friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He smiled, before walking out of the classroom.  
>"Oh" I said "My" Milena smiled "God" Katie laughed, causing us all to.<br>"Well looks like you two will be together before we know it." Katie smiled, and Milena nodded, I just shook my head as we walked out of the school and towards the parking lot "I got work..I'll text you later." Milena said, running off to her car.  
>Katie and I walked to our cars parked next to eachother and stopped. "Hes cute Renee. I just gotta tell him that if he hurts you, he will have hell to pay" Katie said, throwing her bag in the passenger seat of her charger.<br>"Oh my god Katie. Look its James!" I slapped her arm and she started laughing.  
>"oh my god, hes by his car. He has a Mercedes! oh my god a mercedes. Oh my god" She began talking in this valley girl voice and i couldn't help but laugh.<br>"You're an asshole. Whos he with?" I asked. He was standing with 3 other guys. One was close to his height and had long blonde hair, another was a little bit shorter and has short black hair, and then there was a shortr guy who loked dominican with short were all talking and laughing. James looked the cutest.  
>"I dont know..lets find out. HEY JAMES!" Katie shouted and I shook my head and threw my bag in my BMW. I can't believe she just did that.<br>He looked over to us and waved us to come over.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked, shaking my head as Katie dragged me over.<br>"Hey Renee..Katie" James smiled when we got closer.  
>"Hey James" Katie and I said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.<br>"These girls are from my history class. They sit behind me. Wheres….um..Milena?" He asked. I smiled again, he was so cute when he thought about Milenas name.  
>"She has work" Katie said, and she looked over to the guys " girls. These are my guy friends, Kendall, Logan and Carlos..Guys, Katie and Renee" James introduced us. I looked over and saw Katie staring and Kendall and I laughed a bit.<br>"Nice meeting you guys..Where did you move from?" I asked, seeing Katie didn't look like she was going to talk much.  
>"California" They all said at once. I looked at Katie and she looked over at me and smiled.<br>"She's always wanted to go there" Katie said, i shoved her and she smiled, "We've always wanted to go there" "Its beautiful, James goes surfing on La Jolla beach, which is probably the best beach." Kendall said "I've always wanted to surf" I smiled, looking at James.  
>"Maybe one day, we can all go to Cali and I'll teach you" He smiled back and I looked down.<br>"Well..we gotta go, Unpack the house. We'll see you guys tomorrow right?" Kendall asked, looking at Katie "You bet" She smiled "See you later" They all said at the same time, causing us to laugh a bit.  
>"Bye" we said, before walking back to our cars.<br>"Wear your best outfit tomorrow okay?" Katie said, joking around.  
>"Oh why dont you wear your best outfit miss. katie who cant keep her eyes off kendall" I joked and she looked at me with a straight face "Not funny." she laughed and climbed into her car, rolling down her windows.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow morning, your morning for coffee" I smiled, before climbing into my car.  
>"I know!" Katie shouted, turning her car on and Taking back sunday blasted through the speakers I shook my head and started my car, and followed Katie out of the parking lot. When I got home, i ran upstairs and began working on my outfit. I needed something that will look amazing and hopefully James will like. Dark Skinny Jeans and a loose green top that showed off my stomach a bit and was lace in the back. Once I decided on that, I began doing my homework. The whole time, James was on my mind.<br>Before I knew it, It was 11pm and I had to get some sleep, because I couldn't be tired while talking to James!  
>*three weeks later*<br>James and I have been hanging out so much its crazy. He comes over my house every friday night with Kendall and Katie and I and we all watch a movie and hang out. He has actually been over my house a few school mornings to pick me up by surprise. My mom absolutely loves him, "Hes the perfect boyfriend" she says. No matter how many times I say we're not going out, she doesnt believe me. In school, we all sit together and talk, sometimes he walks me to my classes. I just can't get enough of how sweet he is.  
>"This. Is. So. Boring." Katie said, playing with her pen.<br>"How many times are we going to annotate a fucking story in this class?" I asked, looking at the story Ms. Carella has passed out.  
>"I dont know" Katie sighed and looked out the window.<br>"Alright class, you guys can work with a partner" smiled, before walking to her desk.  
>"Soo..Hows James" Katie smiled, sitting so she was facing me. "Hes fine. We aren't dating or anything." I laughed "Oh..Well I'm sure you two are going to end up married. I hear wedding bells every time you two talk!" Katie smiled, i just shook my head "you're insane"<br>"GOOD AFTER NOON STUDENTS. HERE ARE YOUR DAILY ANNOUNCMENTS. FOR LUNCH WE ARE HAVING…"The principal began talking "I don't understand why he does this..I mean no one listens to him, look at everyone" Katie said, looking at everyone and laughing.  
>"I kno-" I began to say but i stopped talking when I hear his voice.<br>"HEY EVERYONE. ITS JAMES..MASLOW..I..I WANTED TO KNOW…IF RENEE WANTED TO GO OUT TO THE MOVIES TONIGHT WITH ME..AS A DATE? I'LL COME FIND YOU AFTER CLASS. HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE!" James said on the announcments. He said that in front of the whole school. Everyone heard it. I was shaking, but i was excited at the same time.  
>"Oh my god. Renee…Please marry him!" Katie said, we were gathering out suff because the bell was going to ring any moment.<br>"Will you stop with the marrying him shit" I shook my head and stood up. *ring*  
>"Oh my go…" Katie began to say looking at the door and i froze. James was making his way into the class room carrying a rose and he looked absolutely flawless. Wearing dark jeans and a blue plaid shirt and his hair was a little bit messy but it was beyond hot.<br>"Hey Renee…So what do you say?" James asked. Handing me the rose.  
>"I'd love you join you on the date tonight" I smiled, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out of class and to lunch.<br>"Is that Renee's boyfriend?" Ms. Carella asked, and katie laughed .  
>"Nope. Future Husband" SHe said, walking behind us. I shook my head and walked to lunch with James.<br>We took our seats at the usual table, earning death stares from Nicole. She was probably jealous that James liked me. It was pretty obvious to every one in the whole school.  
>"So..are you two dating now?" Kendall asked, taking his seat next to Katie.<br>"No.." James said awkwardly, looking over to me to see if i agreed, i nodded slowly.  
>"Oh..But Katie told me you two were getting married" Kendall said with a confused look on his face. Katie smacked his arm "What?" James said, shaking his head.<br>"KENDALL I WAS JOKING. Oh god…You have so much to learn" Katie laughed, and kissed his cheek.  
>Did I tell you Katie and Kendall were going out? Yeah. Kendall asked her last week..and she practically screamed it to the whole school. When was James going to ask me out?<br>"Katie, stop obsessing over that" I laughed, and thank god, James laughed too.  
>We sat talking at lunch and I felt someones foot rub up against mine, and I looked under the table and I saw James' feet. I smiled to myself and rubbed his foot. Aww we were playing footsies. I seriously don't think he could get any better.<br>*Bell rings*  
>"Well..I'll see you in history" Katie said, before walking down the hall with Kendall.<br>James and I made out way down the hall, taking our time, holding hands.  
>"I'll see you in history..Have fun in Science" James smiled, before kissing my cheek and walked down the hall.<br>"Byee" I shouted after him, and he turned around and waved with his beautiful smile on his face.  
>Science class became a waste of time. I couldn't pay attention to anything. When we watched movies, I was texting James. When we were doing a lab, I'd "go to the bathroom" But end up hanging out with James for a bit, until we both had to go back to class.<br>Today was no different. We were having a lecture, so I couldn't go to the bathroom and the teacher walks around so no texting. "I hate science" I said, sighing when I walked out of the class room. Katie and Kendall were standing there waiting for me and started laughing "I know..But hey, its your last year, unless you wanna take physics next year!"Kendall said, Katie nodded and we walked down to history.  
>I took my seat and waited for Katie to finish saying goodbye to Kendall. I shook my head when I was her walk in with a big smirk on her face.<br>"Are you going to smile like that, every time he kisses you?" I asked, laughing as she did a dramatic sigh when she took her seat.  
>"I don't…YES" She laughed "Hey James!" I smiled "Hello sweetheart. How was science?" He asked, sitting next to was nice enough to switch with him, so he could sit next to me and she sat in front of me.<br>"Boring as usual. How was your English class?" I asked "Boring..as usual" He smiled back and turned around when Mr. D came into class "No Joke today Katie?" Mr.D laughed "Nope..I couldn't find one..I'll bring in two tomorrow" Katie laughed, and everyone else did too I don't know how I made it through History. James kept rubbing my leg with his foot, and moved his desk closer to me so he could hold my hand. If he was acting like this when we were barely dating..how would he act when we were a couple?  
>"No homework tonight" Mr. D said when the bell rang "THANK YOU SO MUCH" Katie and Milena said at the same time laughing.<br>We all walked out of the school together and Milena left for work as usual, but i told her i'd text her what happened with James and I on the date.  
>"Well..since i came with Kendall this morning..I gotta go now, he has to get home cause his mom has something for him? I don't know…but text me how the date goes" Katie said smiling before running over to Kendall.<br>"Jeeze..everything I do tonight these girls will find out?" James laughed and walked over to my car with me.  
>"Not..everything" I smiled a bit,<br>James wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and softly kissed my lips, and pulled away, leaving a smile on both of our faces. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, and i ran my fingers through his hair and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.  
>"GET A ROOM" Katie shouted from Kendall's escalade when they passed, causing us both to jump "we're gonna get her back" James said, laughing "Oh yeah" I said, kissing him again before opening my door.<br>"I'll pick you up tonight..around..5 okay?" James closed the door for me and leaned down to my window.  
>"Okay" I smiled "See you then" He said, kissing me quickly before walking to his car *later that night*<br>I decided to change into leggings and a jack johnson tshirt that was made to look like it was old, but it was really cute, i got it when i went shopping with Katie. I straightened my hair and put my make up on.  
>"Renee..James is here!" My mom shouted, and opened the door. I had to get down there before my mom would attack him and start asking him questions like she always did.<br>"Okay..see you later" I said, grabbing James' hand and walked out the door.  
>"someones in a rush" James laughed, and opened the car door for me "I don't want her to harass you with questions like usual." I laughed, james climbed in the drivers seat.<br>"Oh..I don't mind" He smiled and pulled out of the driveway and drove to the movies "What do you want to see..FInal Destination5…Never say never…Eclipse…or The Departed." James asked when we walked up to the ticket booth "What do you want to see" I asked James "Anything but Never say Never" He said, and I smiled "Final Destination5?" I asked "Okay!" He got us two tickets and got a tub of popcorn and a Coke.  
>We walked into the theatre and I followed James because I didn't know if he wanted to sit in the front or back. Go figure..he picked the back. The movie theatre wasn't packed, thank god.<br>"Are these movies scary?" I asked, sitting next to James.  
>"I dont think so..but if you get scared, I'm here" He said, putting his arm around me I leaned my head on his shoulder and the movie started.<br>"Oh my god ew" I moved closer to james " You okay?" James asked, pulling me closer to him "its just discusting" I said, faking it, because in all honesty, this movie was funny, but i wanted to get closer to James.  
>"I'll tell you when its over" He smiled at me and looked at the screen I just nodded and watched his face. How in his eyes i could see the movie and he looked really into it, making faces. Adorable faces. I was smiling at him, happy to be spending time with him, when he suddenly turned around and caused me to jump "I'm sorry..you okay?" He asked, sitting up more "Yeah im fine..i wasnt expecting you to turn around" I laughed He looked at me and smiled, wrapping his arm around me tighter. I looked up and his face was inches away from mine, I wanted to kiss him so badly but I didn't wanna make the first move. But when i closed my eyes for a second i felt his lips crash on mine, for the second time that day. The kiss wasn't like the one earlier, it had more love and passion in it. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I think I am falling in love with James.<br>I frowned when I felt his lips move away, leaving mine tingling. "Im sorry" I said, unsure why I said it "Nothing to be sorry about, the Movies over…" James said, laughing a bit "Oh..right" I smiled and stood up We made our way out of the movie theatre and walked outside, we weren't holding hands but I was beyond happy to be spending time with him.  
>"So..Um I have a question" James said, stopping and turning to face me "Whats up?" what was he gonna say?<br>"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" James asked, a small smile on his face. oh my god he was so adorable "YES!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss We walked back to the car, James' arm around my waist. He kept tickling me once and a while causing me to giggle. When we got in the car James put on the radio and we drove back to my house. We sat in the car which was parked in the driveway, and James turned to me "So are you going to tell Katie and Milena everything that happened?" He laughed "I'll tell them that we're official, yes" I smiled "Oh..so you wont tell them this?" He asked. Leaning forward, moving my hair behind my ear, kissing me softly.  
>"No..I might leave that out" James and I laughed.<br>He climbed out of the car and walked me to the door "Goodnight Renee. I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled, kissing me again "Goodnight James" I smiled, and walked inside, closing the door.  
>"How was the date?" My mom asked when I walked upstairs.<br>"I have a boyfriend.." I smiled and walked into my room *four months later*  
>"I can't believe Prom is around the corner" I said to Katie and Milena as we walked into the cafeteria. James, Kendall, and Carlos all told us to go to lunch and they would meet us there.<br>"I know..I can't wait to see how the guys ask us.."Katie smiled, probably thinking of how Kendall was gonna ask her.  
>"I can't wait. We have to go dress shopping together" Milena said We sat down and looked around.<br>"Where are the guys?" I asked "They said they would meet us here." Milena said "OH MY GOD. LOOK AT KENDALL CARLOS AND JAMES" Nicole said.  
>"what the fuck is this bitch talking about our guys for?" I said, and then looked over to the doors.<br>Kendall, Carols and James were all walking towards us with Flowers and other things.  
>"oh my god" Katie took the words right out of my mouth. I looked at Milena and she had the same face that Katie and I had on.<br>"Will you go to prom with me?" Carlos said, walking up to Milena and handing her yellow roses and a teddy bear "Will you go to prom with me?" Kendall smiled, handing Katie red roses and a box of something "Will you go to prom with me?" James said last, smiling his adorable smile, and handed me beautiful white roses, a teddy bear and a box.  
>"YES!" we all said at the same time and a bunch of girls "aww"ed around us, causing us all to laugh "whats in the box?" I asked James. A small smile appeared on his face.<br>"Open it" He smiled I opened it and there was a smaller blue box.  
>"What is it?" I asked. I was a little nervous with what it was. "I know we haven't been dating long..but i want to get married one day. This isn't a wedding ring..its a promise ring. and I have one too. your's says James on the inside and mine says Renee. so we always know the promise we made eachother senior year" he said, pulling a ring out of his pocket.<br>"oh my god james!" I smiled, a few tears falling. I got up and kissed him He took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger and I couldn't stop smiling. Kendall got Katie a beautiful bracelet with two heart charms that say Kendall and the date they started going out on.  
>We sat down at the table and Logan came over with lunch from the pizza factory.<br>"who's your date logan?" I asked, James pulled me over so I was now sitting on his lap.  
>"Im going with my friend Camille." He smiled and took a bite of his pizza "Aww! you two are adorable together!" Katie said "Tell Camille that she can come dress shopping with us" Milena smiled Camille went to a different school than us, and she knew Logan because they've been dating since 9th grade. We've all met her and the two of them together is just adorable.<br>We left school early because there was an early dismissal so Katie, Milena, and I went to get Camille and go dress shopping.  
>"I haven't seen you in forever!" Camille said sarcastically when we pulled up to her house "I know! Its been..5 days?" I laughed "Come in! we need to get dresses as soon as possible!" Katie shouted from the passenger seat.<br>She ran into the car and sat in back next to Milena. Super bass came on and we all sang along, and Katie laughed because she thought of this guy from youtube.  
>We pulled up to Camille's and Katie started laughing.<br>"Do we get discounts since we're bringing a Camille" She said laughing hysterically "Oh my god..Come on lets go in" I said, laughing.  
>"This dress is beautiful!" Katie said, pulling out a long white dress that has white gems around the top and a little bit above the waist.<br>"Woah..this is perfect" I smiled, pulling out a long dark blue dress, Milena and Camille pulled out a dress that they liked and we all walked to the changing room.  
>"What do you guys think?" Camille said, standing in a black floor length dress that was over the shoulder strap.<br>"Camille! Its beautiful! You have to get it!" Milena said, standing in a long red dress that was strapless and showed off her back.  
>"Renee! Yours is beautiful too! Look at it! James is going to love it" Camille smiled at my long blue dress that draped perfectly over my body.<br>"I'll get it if Katie gets her dress" I smiled and looked at Katie's dress. I had to admit, the dresses were perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
>We paid for the dresses and called the guys, so they knew what color ties to get.<br>"Kendall, I got a white dress" katie smiled on the phone, climbing into the passenger seat with her dress "I got a black dress Logie" camille said, going off in conversation with Logan.  
>"Carlos?…Car- Oh hahah Hey! No..I got a red dress.." Milena laughed at something Carlos said "Nope..Nope..Nope..Uhuh Blue." i smiled, talking to James on the phone. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to my house.<br>*next day at lunch*  
>"no james" I laughed, squirming on his lap. He was tickling me to get me to tell him about the dress "Come on..Don't you have a picture of it on your phone?" James smiled, kissing my neck, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.<br>"I do not have a picture to show you..you will just have to wait" I smiled, resting my forehead on his.  
>"But I don't want to wait" He smiled and kissed me softly I kissed him back and smiled," But you have to..just one week."<br>"awww" Katie smiled and took a picture "Jesus katie! How many pics are you going to take" James said, looking away from me "Its our senior year! I'm going to take a bunch of pictures" Katie said, taking another pic.  
>"Oh my god" I shook my head and leaned back on James "i love you" James whispered into my ear "i love you too" I smiled, kissing him "Get a room" Kendall shouted and James shot him a glance "Next time Katie's over, maybe you two should keep it down!" James smirked and I saw Katie's face get red.<br>"James that wasn't nice.." I shook my head and Katie got up from the table and walked down the hall and Kendall followed her.  
>"They'll get over it..don't worry about it" He looked at me and kissed my cheek before getting into conversation with everyone else.<br>We continued the rest of the day like all the others, James giving me piggy back rides through the hallways and holding hands and stealing kisses every now and then. Nicole would stare at us every time we were together and it was beginning to piss me off.  
>"excuse me..can i help you?" i said walking up to her in the halls when I saw her staring at James and I walking, holding hands.<br>"No..No problem here" She said, avoiding eye contact "Why the fuck do you keep staring at me and my boyfriend?" I said walking closer to her "I..Just…Nothing" She said, and shoved me out of the way.  
>I shoved her back and walked over to James.<br>"what was that about?" James asked, unsure "Nothing..lets go" i said, grabbing his hand.  
>We ended up leaving school early. And we went to the mall to go shopping because i wanted to get new clothes.<br>"Hey..come with me into Victorias secret?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
>"sure..what are you getting?" He asked, smiling "something for after prom" i smiled, and pulled in into the lingerie section.<br>"Pick anything you like" i smiled at James as he looked around holding my hand.  
>We walked around for a bit, a few people gave us looks but I didn't care. I was looking around too until I heard James whisper, "that one"<br>I looked up and saw a black ruffle lace baby-doll set. I grabbed it off the rack and walked over to the changing room and brought james with me.  
>"stay here while i try it on" i smiled before walking into the changing room.<br>I changed into the baby-doll set and opened the door. James was texting someone but when he looked up, his mouth dropped. I took that as a good thing.  
>"Do you like it?" I asked, spinning around slowly "I…uh…yes, you look flawless" he said, standing up and walked towards me in the dressing room "NO BOYS ALLOWED IN THE DRESSING ROOM YOUNG LADY" This woman came shouting down "oh..i'm sorry..I just wanted..I'm gonna get changed" i said, james walked out of the dressing room and was forced to stand next to the lady. Oh my god. how embarassing.<br>"I'm so sorry..I wasn't thinking" I said, walking out, carrying the set.  
>"it's okay. Are you two done?" She asked looking at us "yeah" James said, grabbing my hand and walked to the cashier.<br>"That will be 50$" She said, smiling.  
>"James you don't have to pay" I said, when i saw him reaching for his wallet.<br>"But I want to" He smiled and handed the lady 50$.  
>"you guys are an adorable couple. Have a great day" She smiled, handing me the bag.<br>"thanks..you too" we said, and walked out "well…" James said.  
>"Um..wanna go home?" I asked, still a little weirded out after the whole incident in the changing rooms.<br>James picked me up and carried me out of the mall with me in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny it probably looked.  
>When we got in the car, I turned the radio and smiled, "i love this song" I said, singing along to Banana Pancakes "really?" James asked, climbing in next to me "yeah! Its so cute" i hummed along "well..this can be our song, because i love it too.." He smiled, leaning over and kissed me " aww Baby, I love you" I smiled, and kissed him again "I love you too" He smiled, pulling out of the parking lot.<br>*day of prom*  
>I had all the girls at my house to get ready. We all got our hair professionaly done, along with Nail and Makeup.<br>So when we got back to my house all we had to do was dress up and wait for the boys to come over.  
>We got dressed and walked downstairs and our moms were all talking, and when they saw all they all "aww"ed causing us to laugh.<br>"you girls look beautiful" Katie's mom smiled, taking pictures "Mom stop. the guys aren't even here yet" Katie shook her head.  
>About 5 mins later the doorbell rang and my mom ran over to let the guys in.<br>"Hello baby" James smiled and walked over to me. I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. His slacks hugged him perfectly and he had the cutest smile on his face.  
>"hey" I smiled, kissing him quickly.<br>I put the flower i got him, on his jacket and he handed me the corsage. placing it on my wrist. My mom took a ton of pictures of us together "Alright, everyone get together now" My mom smiled Katie and Kendall stood next to James and I, and Camille and Logan stood behind us while Milena and Carlos stood behind Katie and Kendall. We posed for what felt like 5000 pictures outside, and then the limo came to take us to the Hilton hotel.  
>When we got in the limo we all started talking about how excited we were.<br>"I can't wait to bring out my dance moves" James said, starting to do the robot.  
>"Babe..calm down" i laughed, kissing his cheek The limo stopped and we all got out and stood in front of the hotel. There was a carpet that lead into the front door and down the lobby to the reception hall where our party was taking place.<br>"Oh my god" We all said when we walked into the room where Prom was taking place. It looked like the place from the movie, Prom Night.  
>"Come on, lets dance" Kendall said, dragging Katie to the dance floor.<br>We all walked out to the dance floor, putting our bags at the table when we walked past.  
>We danced for what seemed like forever, when Down On Me came on and I walked over to James. He had a smile on his face gave me a small kiss when I stood in front of him.<br>I turned so my back was against his chest, and started to slowly sway my hips back and fourth.  
>"You look beyond sexy tonight" James moaned in my ear, placing his hands on my hips.<br>I looked over and saw everyone else dancing. I turned around to face James and With You by Chris Brown and we all started to slow dance. I wrapped my arms around James' neck and he placed his hand on my lower back.  
>"I love you" I whispered "I love you more" James whispered back, kissing me softly. I brought my hand up to run through his hair and deepened the kiss.<br>We stayed like that for the rest of the song, until the DJ decided to pick up the pace again and play, Hips swing by Savage, and we started grinding again.  
>I felt James' breath on my neck, and he whispered "I can't wait till tonight" before planting soft kisses on my neck.<br>I couldn't explain how hard I wanted to be with him right now. In bed.  
>"Don't forget to vote for your King and Queen!" The DJ shouted, and we all cheered. Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake came on and James and I danced our way to the voting booth where I voted for Milena and Carlos and James voted for Kendall and Katie. After we voted we made our way back out to the dance floor and started grinding again and talked about later tonight.<br>The music stopped and everyone gathered around, "This years king and queen are…. James and Renee!" I looked over at James and he smiled, "Congratulations Baby!" James said, as we walked up to get our crowns.  
>We got back on the dance floor and started dancing to Worldwide by some boy band. I laid my head on James chest and we swayed back and forth.<br>When the song stopped, James and I both wanted to go home, so we told everyone we would meet them at the hotel down at the beach, and we ran out to the limo. The driver kindly drove us to James' house and went back to the hotel for the others.  
>Once we got inside, I went straight to the bathroom to change into the baby doll set James and I bought. I put it in my bag so I had it with me. After I changed into it, I brushed my teeth quickly, and turned off the light and walked into James' room.<br>He had his Jacket off and was sitting on the end of the bed, taking off his shoes. His tie was loosened, and he looked beyond sexy.  
>I walked over to him, and smiled when he looked up.<br>"You don't know how lucky i am to have a beautiful. girlfriend like you" He said, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me softly I unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie, throwing both on the floor, and he unbuttoned his pants, and pulling them off. I crawled into bed and he laid me down, with his body on top of me, resting on his elbows.  
>"I love you" James smiled, kissing me softly, before kissing my neck, down my chest and my stomach I pulled him back up and whispered, "I love you too" Wrapping my arms around his neck.<br>We made out for what seemed like hours, before i pulled away, "James" I said, my voice was a little shaky "Yeah baby?" He asked, brushing hair out of my face.  
>"Will you make love to me?" I asked, closing my eyes. I don't know why I did, I guess i didn't want to see his reaction "I don't want you to feel pressured" He said, kissing my lips, causing me to open my eyes "I'm not..I want to.." I said, smiling a bit.<br>With that said, James lifted me up and placed me underneath the blankets and laid back on top of me.  
>"Are you okay?" James asked, slowly catching his breath.<br>"I'm perfect" I smiled, rolling over to kiss him.  
>" i love you" He smiled, kissing me again.<br>" i love you more" I giggled, laying my head on his chest.  
>"What are you thinking about?" James asked, after we were laying like that for a few minutes.<br>"Our future" I said, smiling. 


End file.
